Real
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 2 of a 4 part series] There is no doubt that this is real.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Real**

 **One-shot**

Was she stupid to run? God, at this point she has no clue. She has no clue about anything. This just doesn't seem to be happening, but she can't lie to herself, this really is happening. She can't change any part of this fact that this is really happening, there is nothing she can do to change it. She is going to be a mother. She has a baby inside of her, another life is really growing inside. It doesn't seem possible, but this is possible. This is happening, she is pregnant. Audrey Parker is pregnant, pregnant with Nathan Wuornos' baby. She never thought she would be saying that, let alone thinking about it. She and Nathan are going to be parents.

Of course, Audrey has known that she might be pregnant for a few days… Okay, so she has had this gut feeling that she could be pregnant for a few weeks. She just hasn't worked up the courage to take the damn pregnancy test until now. She has no idea why she decided to take it at Nathan's apartment. She should have waited to she was at her place, alone. She didn't realize how emotion she would become, but boy did she become emotion and that's how Nathan found her. With her eyes red and puffy, tears running down her face. A great way to have her boyfriend find her. She still doesn't know why she ran, but she did and that is how she found herself here.

Here would be the exact cliff where she and Nathan first met. The first time she came to Haven, the day her life would change forever. She is not really sure on why she came here. This was the first place she thought of, who knows why. She knew she couldn't drive any longer if she did she would have crashed. The tears are still falling from her eyes, she can't seem to stop them. She wants them to stop, but they keep going with no sign of stopping anytime soon. She honestly doesn't know if they are happy tears or sad tears, there is so much running through her head, so, so much. Don't get her wrong, she is happy that she is pregnant, that she is having a baby, that she is going to have a family. Something she has never had before. She doesn't know why she should be sad. She can't help but think about what Nathan is thinking about right now, right at this second. She knows that by now Nathan would have found the pregnancy test. What was he thinking? He's going to be a father and she doesn't know how he is going to react to that. Is he going to be happy? God, she should have just stayed, talked with Nathan, told Nathan that she was pregnant and they were going to be parents. No, instead she had left, not even explaining to Nathan why she was so upset. That has got to be the worst decision she has ever made. Yet, at this moment in time, she can't go back. She needs to get her emotions in tact first. She needs to be able to get back to Nathan's apartment without tears in her eyes so she doesn't crash her car. Oh, who is she kidding, Nathan has probably already set to try and find her. He probably wants answers. He probably wants to know if she is okay. Of course, he is worried about her. What boyfriend wouldn't be worried about his pregnant girlfriend leaving in a hurry like that? Especially since the pregnancy has been a recent development.

"Audrey," the familiar voice of her boyfriend says from behind her. "I figured I would find you here."

"Guess we do have to talk," Audrey says, not turning around to look at Nathan. "We do have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, we do," Nathan says as he walks up behind Audrey, placing his hands on her shoulders. His hands slowly move from her shoulders down to Audrey's stomach. The rest there. Nathan places a kiss on top of Audrey's head. "Is this happening? Are we really going to be parents?"

"Nothing is set yet," Audrey says, sighing as she leans her head against Nathan's shoulder. "For all we know, it could be a false positive. I could not even be pregnant, but…"

"But what?" Nathan asks, placing another kiss on top of Audrey's head.

Audrey doesn't say anything, the tears silently fall down her face. The but is she knows that the test is not a false positive. There is no way that this test is not a false positive, she has missed her period and she has never missed her period that's what tipped her off, to begin with. There is no doubt that she is pregnant. It just, it just doesn't seem real. This doesn't seem real, but this is completely real. Audrey doesn't know if she is ready for this, she has never had a family before. This is going to be completely new to her. Is she ready for this? Is Nathan ready for this? Are they going to be able to handle this? So many questions are running through Audrey's head. It's really no surprise to her that all of these thoughts are running through her head at this moment. All of these questions running through her head, these are the questions, the things that she and Nathan are going to have to talk about.

She feels his hand on her face, just one hand. Her eyes close and she feels as Nathan wipes the tears away from her eyes. She opens her eyes as she feels Nathan's hand leaves her face, returning to its previous place on her stomach where their baby is, where their baby is going to grow. Audrey smiles as she feels Nathan kiss the top of her head once again. He is going to be a good father, Audrey can see it. He is going to be the father that he never had, that she didn't have. They are going to be a family, they are going to be the family neither one of them had. But the question is, will their happiness last?

"You have nothing to worry about," Nathan whispers, his head on top of Audrey's. "I am not going anywhere. Nothing is going to happen. In nine months, you are going to give birth to our child and everything will be fine. We will be the family neither one of us had when we grew up. Plus, this baby will be surrounded by even more people who will love it. We can do this, Audrey, this is nothing in this world, in this town that will be able to pull us apart. We are going to be a family."

At this point, Audrey is facing Nathan. She is watching his emotions. She can tell that he is absolutely serious about this. Why wouldn't he be serious about this? What Nathan has just said, that is what she wants. She wants a family, a family she could come home to every night. Audrey can see it, if they have a boy, they will be spending a lot of their time at baseball games. Nathan will probably be one of the coaches. If they have a girl, she will have Nathan wrapped around her little fingers. They really could be happy, they could be a normal, happy family.

"Nathan, what about the troubles?" Audrey asks.

"We can handle this," Nathan says, pulling Audrey close to him. "We can handle anything."

"This is real," Audrey smiles. "This is very much real."


End file.
